Step To The Beat Of My Heart
by ingeniousmasquerade
Summary: Meet Donald, hipster, confident, upbeat, popular and talented. Meet Lilly, quiet, quirky, timid, shy. You know what they say about 'opposites attract'. Watch them. (A Donald x Lilly aca-love story)
1. Chapter 1: Eyes

**Chapter 1: Eyes**

"_Whip it!" _

Donald started beatboxing along to the tempo of the song. It was a new year at Barden, and once again the Treblemakers had to face the chore of recruiting. Again.

He was tired of this shit. Donald had been standing there all day, and he was super bored. Plus, his throat was sore from three hours of solid beatboxing, and he desperately wanted a Coke.

Bumper the Jerk was making weird jazzy moves and trying to hit on girls. Snorting, Donald rolled his eyes and went back to updating his Twitter.

"_We both are here to have the fun, so let it WHIP!_"

Impatiently, Donald pushed his black framed glasses up his nose. The Activities' Fair was making him sick. The sound of Bumper's (in Donald's opinion) piggish voice was driving him batshit insane.

"Let it whip!"

Sweet baby Jesus, the awful song was finally over. Donald slumped against the wall tiredly.

"Yo, man, you alive down there?" Greg laughed, sitting on top of the wall. He flicked at one of Donald's curls and handed him a warm can of Sprite. "All we got, but it's better than dying."

"Thanks, Blondie," Donald croaked, pooping it open and gulped half of it down in three seconds.

As Donald drank the last few drops of Sprite, he noticed a pair of huge eyes staring at them behind a tent. No, wait, staring at _him_.

He blinked and they disappeared. Huh.

"Okay, Donald, get ready. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark in 5, 4, 3…" Bumper barked.

Donald sighed.

_This is a horrible way to start the year_, he thought.

As he beatboxed along to the opening of the song , he found himself thinking about those large eyes again.

**Sorry, guys, I know this is horrible but I needed an opening. I'll get back on it soon I promise, sorry again.**

**Love, Shay.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sing It

**Chapter 2: Sing It**

Auditions.

As Donald sat down next to Bumper, he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

_8 o'clock is too early for auditions_, he grumbled in his head.

After the usual 'opening' by Tommy and Justin, the auditions began. To the Trebles' disappointment, this year's recruits were pretty…bad.

After the initial shock of the dude who was not a dude but actually sort of a dude(it's complicated) and the increasingly boring performances by the other students, the Trebles started getting a little restless.

Most of them started checking out the would-be-Bellas a few rows in front of them.

A busty brunette with a killer body came onstage and started to introduce herself. Donald and a couple of other Trebles leaned forward. She was pretty…hot.

"Hello everyone, my name is Stacie, and my hobbies include cuticle care—"

"Ugh, please, no. She's all yours, dude," Greg groaned and sat back. Donald agreed with him.

"—and the E! Network," Stacie finished with a smile. After gaining approval from Aubrey aka Cookie Toss, she started singing. "_And all you ever HEAR me SAY, is how I picture ME with YOU!"_

"Make it stop!" Harry moaned. The guys all had fingers in their ears. No doubt about it, Stacie was hot, but her singing…not so much.

But Donald didn't notice. He was busy staring at the back of the head of another girl several rows in front of him.

Something about that black hair was strangely familiar.

Forget it, Donald told himself. Probably someone who reminds you of an ex-fling, maybe.

The raven haired girl was called and she stood up quickly and stumbled onstage, brushing her bangs. She almost tripped on some cables. Donald snorted. He disliked clumsiness.

When she turned around, Donald got his first look at her face. The first thing he noticed about her was her huge, unblinking onyx eyes.

He leaned forward. He'd seen them before.

The girl opened her mouth and…nothing. Donald heard nothing. He frowned. Were his ears working? Or was she mouthing?

"Um, sorry, could you repeat that?" Aubrey said, a little confused.

The girl sighed and repeated "hi my name is lilly onakuramara and I was born with gills like a fish," Then, she stood there with eyes wide and her top lip quivering. Like a rabbit, Donald observed with a smile.

"Freak-a-Deak," Bumper snorted. "I hate Asians, especially mute ones," he gave a loud exaggerated yawn.

"Aca-scuse me?" Donald faced him, slightly offended. "Uh, uber-cool Asian dude here…?"

"You don't act Asian, Donnie," B-man smirked. Donald rolled his eyes and chuckled. That was the closest thing to a compliment Bumper's going to give.

Bumper was Donald's first friend when he started coming to Barden. They'd spent their first year complete inseparatable and had gotten into the Treblemakers together. So even though Bumper was a jerk, he was slightly less 'jerkish' to Donald.

"And she ain't mute, her name's Lilly," Donald murmured, his eyes never leaving the tiny Korean girl in green on the stage.

"What do you mean she ain't mute, do you hear anything coming out of her mouth right now? When the music starts, you sing. The music started, I don't hear singing. It's a freaking audition, man," Unicycle replied.

"You should be valedictorian, Uni."

"Thanks, man."

"Wasn't a compliment."

"Shut up, UC, I'm tryna listen," Donald scowled slightly and leaned forward a bit more.

Lilly Onakuramara finished her audition piece and scurried off the stage. Cute. But not really my type, Donald thought, and proceeded to forget about her.

"Well, that's it. Honestly, I'm not very impressed this year, guys," Tommy began.

The Trebles started packing up. They'd already decided who to pick.

Then, a girl walked in. "Oh, wait, there's more!" Chloe called out.

"Hello," the girl fake-smiled. "Um, I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

Chloe waved a hand. "Oh, that's okay, sing whatever you want."

Donald was so not prepared for what the alt. rock girl did. She asked if she could borrow a cup from Aubrey, and sat down on the stage. And she started to tap her hands on the cup rhythmatically and sang along to the beat.

She was pretty good.

"_I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way…"_ she sang.

Donald knew she'd blown all the competition out of the water. This cup chick was getting into the Bellas and everyone knew it.

Idly, he wondered if Lilly got in too. He hoped not. That meant she'd be off-limits, and she seemed like an interesting person to know.

Donald shook his head irritably. _So what?_ he chided himself. There are plenty of other hot girls to know. Like that Stacie or that Corey or Kori or whatever. Forget about weird Korean chick, there are real women out there.

"Come on guys," Donald said, standing up and stretching. He was feeling reckless. "Breakfast, on me."

**Sorry I've been busy lately, it's just…babysitting! Exams! Ugh. Trying to set the timing when Donald and Lilly start noticing each other ain't easy, but I'm trying. And thank you guys for the nice reviews, it was a nice surprise. Hope you guys like this one, criticism is welcome. Prompts, anyone? Thanks! (: **

**Shay x. **


	3. Chapter 3: Stars

**Chapter 3: Stars**

Grunting slightly, Donald turned over his pillow to get to the cool side. Then, he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was dark.

It was 3 a.m. and he still couldn't sleep.

"Damn you, Uni," he swore under his breath. "Damn you to the deepest, darkest pit of Hades with no Chinese takeout and Wi-Fi where you belong."

Earlier that day, the Trebles had a truth or dare session. Donald wasn't going to risk picking truth again(long story, it made the guys take a midnight stroll through his ex's backyard and a lot of water balloons), so he picked 'dare'.

Immediately, judging by Unicycle's grin, Donald knew he'd have something awful in store for him.

Uni made him drink five cups of espressos and two cans of Red Bull before 11 o'clock.

"That bastard," Donald muttered angrily, punching his pillow into a more comfortable shape. He knew Uni must be sleeping with a smile on his face right now.

After several more minutes of turning and jostling around, Donald finally accepted that he was not getting any sleep that night.

He sat up, put on his glasses and his red varsity jacket and decided to take a walk around Barden before stopping at the 24-hour McDonald's outside.

Slipping on his red Toms, Donald yawned and tried to get his bed-hair under control. As he walked through the deserted hallways of his dorm, he found himself thinking about the auditions this morning again.

"_Hi, my name is Lilly Onakuramara and I was born with gills like a fish," _a voice whispered in Donald's head. He shook his head a few times. "Jeez, caffeine is crazy shit, man."

Pushing the huge glass doors open, Donald breathed in the cool air. He could see the stars twinkling in the sky. The pounding in his head began to feel a little better. He went over to the parking lot and slung his lean legs over his red Vespa scooter.

Turning the ignition on, he decided to go to a spot he knew on top of a hill to watch the sunrise after getting his McDonald's. Turning his scooter around, he almost drove into a warm body.

"FUCK!" he yelled. The person simply stood there, mute and wooden, glass-eyed with fright.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, sneaking up on people in the dark? Do you wanna be roadkill that bad? Dude, you gave me a friggin' heart attack, man!" he wheezed, one hand on his pounding heart.

"I'm sorry…I…" the person whispered. Her black eyes glittered in the dark. With a jolt, Donald realized she was Lilly Onakuramara.

Instantly, Donald's mouth dried up. _What the fuck? _

Seeming more hostile that he actually intended, Donald blurted out, "What the hell are you doing in the dark?"

Lilly blinked and lowered her eyes. _Finally_, Donald thought. _I thought she never blinks_. Looking down at their feet, he noticed several plastic bags and notebooks scattered around them. Lilly had dropped them when Donald startled her.

Suddenly feeling really bad, he killed the engine and bent down to scoop her stuff up for her.

"Thank you," she mouthed, when Donald handed her stuff back to her. She brushed her bangs with her fingers nervously.

"What were you doing?" Donald asked, curious. After all, it was 3 a.m..

"To give the squirrel some nuts. He likes walnuts more than almonds." Lilly whispered.

_Okay? _

"Uh…right," Donald trailed off, frowning in confusion. "Where exactly…?"

"On the tree on the hill with the blue flowers," Lilly replied faintly.

"Oh," Donald said. "Oh! The hill that overlooks the university?" The hill he was going to go to to watch the sunrise?

"Yes. My mother made blue cupcakes once. They looked pretty but tasted like cardboard," Donald saw Lilly get a faraway look in her eyes.

"So you were going to walk. Through a parking lot. To get to a squirrel which is the opposite direction."

"I have a bike," Lilly replied. "A green one."

What's it with the colors? Donald wondered. "I'm going there too, so…do you want a lift?" he offered.

_NO!_ one part of his brain screamed. _SHE'S WEIRD AND IT MIGHT BE CONTAGIOUS_!

_Shut up_, the other half complained. _She seems interesting. And she's kinda adorable, in a way._

"…okay." Donald heard the smile in her whisper as she climbed onto the back of his scooter, gripping his waist tightly. He felt something jump in his heart.

Riding through the dark with her so close to him made everything seem so surreal. He wondered if this was all a dream, and he's probably asleep and drooling on his bed right now.

When they reached the spot, Donald barely had time to kill the engine before Lilly jumped off and ran over to a short tree a couple of meters away. Donald saw her murmuring things as she held up some nuts on the palm of her hand.

Donald watched her.

He saw a little dark shape scurry down a branch and sat on her shoulder. He heard her tinkling laugh as the squirrel climbed up her hair and nibble at the walnuts. Donald smiled.

She really is cute. She's different.

Suddenly, the first ray of sun pierced through the darkness and lit up the scene in front of him with dazzling clarity: Lilly raising the squirrel up back into its nest, tiptoeing slightly, her mouth a beautiful curve as she smiled in amusement. Her long waist length black hair looked silky as it danced in the morning breeze.

As fast as he could, he whipped out his iPhone and snapped a few photos of this beautiful sight.

Laughing, Donald sat down on the grass and watched her play with the squirrel.

He thought he could hear the stars singing.

**How's this, peeps? So yeah, I made this up as I went, it's kinda sappy and not really Donald-like at all, but it would be so romantic if it was true. **

**So…I really want to thank themockingjaypin and Unknown1289 for their reviews. They are really nice and all, and themockingjaypin writes the best one-shots there is about DonaldxLilly. Seriously. Check them out. **

**I'll update as soon as I can, hope I can get the movie part over with soon so I can start on their stories after the Finals. Like after Donald graduates and stuff. (:**

**Till then, I'm OUT bitches! **

**-Shay.**


	4. Chapter 4: Aca-initiation Night

**Chapter 4: Aca-initiation Night **

"Okay, one, two, _three_!" Donald whispered and Greg nodded, grinning, before they came out of their hiding places behind a potted plant.

Bumper had picked out this year's new Trebles: Jesse Swanson and Kolio Something-Or-Another. Greg and Donald's job was to 'kidnap' them back to the Treble House and get them ready for aca-initiation night. Unicycle and Harry were responsible for Kolio. Now it was Jesse's turn.

Donald loved this job.

They crept quietly up to Jesse and tied the scarf over his eyes. Jesse gave a loud less-than-masculine scream and attempted to kick Greg in the balls. But because he was blinded, he missed and the kick landed on Donald's ribs. "Oof!" he wheezed, bending over.

Okay, maybe he liked this job a _little_ less.

"Jesus, man! Chill the freak out! Treble Recruiting here!" Greg snarled, trying to fend off Jesse's attacks. "I'm having second thoughts about this one. Ow! _Stop that_!"

"Why the hell do you have to do this? Can't you guys like tell me over a coffee or something?" Jesse whimpered as Donald pulled him along. "I hate the dark."

"_Tradition_, man. Now shut up."

After dragging Jesse across campus and through the doors of the Treble House, they took him to the 'altar' where everyone was waiting. Kolio was already standing there, apparently terrified.

Donald sipped beer out of a cup while Harry ripped the blindfolds out of their eyes. "Look who's in _Treble_!"

Donalds sighed. "_Classic_ pun."

"Uh-hmm," B-man nodded.

* * *

"So. Don't get too drunk. We don't need the campus police crashing the party," Hat warned, handing a cup to Jesse.

_As if_, Donald observed. Dude was walking funny before three songs were done.

Donald stood with Bumper, surveying the scene and checking out girls.

"Oh yeah, yeah," Bumper called out. "Ladies, gather around, ready for the show!"

Donald strained his eyes to catch sight of Lilly. "Come on, baby bubble, wait in line…"

_We probably sound like prostitutes_, Donald thought wryly_. Lol_.

He gave up looking for her. She blended in too well in the dark. Besides, there were plenty of other hot chicks around. Maybe he would be getting some tonight.

"You know you want some of this," Bumper said. "Bumper and Donald…_getting it_…"

"Yup. Getting it," Donald sighed and they drank out of their cups.

They continued to banter about random things("who would be easier to sleep with, Captain America or a great white shark?") when the fat chick from the Bellas came over.

"So, what are you turdburgers talking about?" she smiled and came over. _Oh no, Bumper, this one is all yours_, Donald thought.

Bumper gave him a meaningful look and pushed him away, so Donald wandered off, sipping his beer and talking to random people. _B-man probably thinks he's getting some tonight_. A sudden image of Bumper getting it with the fat chick came into his mid, and Donald snorted beer up his nose.

Coughing, he wiped his teary eyes and tried to stifle his laughs.

"Need help here?" a voice rang out beside him. Someone handed him a tissue.

"Thanks, man," Donald grabbed the tissue and wiped his face. He looked at the stranger and blinked, surprised. It was that new Bella—Kori/Corey/Whatever.

Kori was going to say something, but Justin chose this moment to put on "Keep Your Head Up" by Andy Grammer.

"_But you gotta keep your head up, oh oh, and you can let your hair down, eh eh…"_

Donald smiled and mocked-bowed. "May I have this dance?"

Kori laughed and started to move. She's really hot, and boy, she can move!

They started to grind closer and closer. Soon, Donald could feel their bodies close together. Skin on skin.

The alcohol started making Donald feel woozy and reckless. He put his hands on Kori's waist and slid them down.

"Slow down, baby, we got all night," Kori whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling him.

Halfway through the party, when he was busy pulling Kori along to find a deserted place to be alone, he could've sworn he saw a flash of black hair and a pair of large eyes staring at him among a throng of people. But they flashed by and Donald forgot about them.

The last thing he remembered was undressing Kori while they were making out on his dorm bed.

* * *

**La, I'm done. That's all for today. Follow me on Twitter guys, my name is shaysgotswag . Cheesy, I know, but the good ones were taken. **

**To themockingjaypin: Thank you! I photoshopped the photo myself, I'm glad you liked it. :P**

**And okay. I'm out.**

**-Shay**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

**Chapter 5: Unexpected**

"…_I'll do it all, I'll climb a mountain, swim through the sea to keep you with me…"_ Donald mumbled as he wrote it down. He bit his pen and tried strumming a few chords on his guitar.

He was writing a song to enter into a competition, and Donald really wanted to win. Because the winner gets a three hundred dollar check, and a few hours at the recording studio.

He really wanted to get his music out there. To show his father that he could do it.

And for his mother.

Sighing, he threw his pen down in disgust and stretched lazily. He felt his back pop and he winced.

Donald looked around the campus. He was sitting under a tree near the dorms. How long had he been sitting there writing? Two hours? Three? Donald looked up. The sky was already getting dark.

"Shit," he muttered as he frantically stuffed his notebooks and guitar back into their respective bags and scrambled to his feet. He had Treble rehearsals, and if he didn't book out of there fast enough, Bumper was going to fry his Indian ass off.

Stuffing his papers into his notebook, he turn to sprint off only to slam into another person.

Papers and matches exploded around Donald and fluttered down all around him and the mystery person.

Donald was pissed as well as exasperated. "What the _fuck_?" he yelled. He glared at the person.

Oh, wait. It was Onakuramara. Shit. This was not a good day for Donald.

He had just gotten yelled at by Kori yesterday for getting her kicked out of the Bellas. If Kori had just been plain yelling, Donald might not even have cared. Heck, he'd have walked away and flipped her the bird.

But Kori was _crying_. Crying and sobbing and shouting at him that her life was ruined.

Donald felt very, very bad. He hated making people cry, especially women. He'd seen his mother cry a lot when he was younger, when his father would come home drunk and beat them. His mother would try to shield him and his sisters, and deflected most of the hits away from them.

His mother got hurt a lot. Donald loved his mother. He loved his father too, but he hated him when he did things like that.

He had sobered up and regretted it a few years ago, but Donald never really forgave him. Lisa and Lilla and little Daniel, maybe, but they had been too young to understand. Donald wasn't.

His father tried to make it up to him, but Donald always pushed him away.

Donald loved his mother, and his father had hurt her.

He had tried to apologize to Kori, but she ran off before he even had the chance to say her name.

He felt a pang of guilt every time he saw her around campus.

"Uh, sorry," he muttered, and bent down to scoop his papers up hurriedly. Lilly soundlessly kneeled beside him and began to pick the matches up one by one. She didn't make eye contact.

Wait, _matches? _

"What are you doing with all these—" Donald started to ask, but stopped when Lilly looked up at him. The look in her eyes terrified him and worried him.

Terrified, because her eyes were so full of anger and hurt and pain, they seem to burn by themselves, like little black fires.

Worried because there were tears in her eyes.

Lilly picked up the remaining matches and stood up abruptly. She started to walk away.

"Lilly, wait!" Donald called out, all thoughts of rehearsals gone from his mind. He started to reach out to her. "What's wrong?"

_You shouldn't have done that_, his brain chided him. _Do you honestly think she's going to tell you? You hardly know each other!_ Donald dropped his hand, embarrassed.

His brain was right. Lilly shot one baleful look at him and took off running. It wasn't until she was about three yards away before Donald registered the notebook in her hands.

_His_ notebook.

"_Hey! Give me back my notebook_!" he yelled, panicked, and took off after her.

He round the corner and was met with a terrifying sight: Lilly bending over and lighting a match, apparently about to set his beloved notebook on fire.

Unthinkingly, Donald pounced and tackled her before she had the chance to light the match.

They tumbled around for a bit, Lilly screaming and trying to push him away. Donald held on determinedly.

"What the fuck did you think you are _doing_?!" Donald shouted at her. "That was five months' worth of work you were going to send up in smoke! Are you fucking _crazy_?"

At once, Lilly became still. Donald looked down at her, surprised.

Tears started to roll down her face.

_Ooh, goody. I made another girl cry. Way to go, dude, _Donald thought.

He got off her immediately. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry." He stopped, feeling disgust for himself roil in his stomach.

Lilly stood up slowly, and looked at him. The fire in her eyes was gone, replaced with an emptiness which was as frightening.

They stood and stared at each other for a long time.

Finally, Lilly broke the staring contest. She looked down at her sandals and wiped her tears away.

Donald barely heard her "I'm sorry" before she turned and ran away.

He stood there for a few more moments, deeply confused and frustrated. What was with that woman?

Sighing, Donald bent down and picked his notebook off the floor. He brushed it and put it back into his backpack carefully. Then, he went back for his guitar.

What had happened? What made Lilly get so…mad? Donald refused to call her 'crazy'. He told himself there must've been a valid reason for her actions.

As Donald set off for the Treble house with his bags slung over his shoulder, he thought about Kori again. How her eyes welled with tears while she screamed obscenities at him.

At least Lilly wasn't screaming about what a bastard he was. But the matches had been scary enough.

Donald sighed.

_Tomorrow's problems_, he thought tiredly and looked up at the stars.

* * *

**I won't be posting any soon, I got exams coming up and…pressure and stuff. And oh, the song that Donald was writing? It was actually produced by Utkarsh Ambudkar, the actor that plays Donald in Pitch Perfect. You guys can listen to it here: **** watch?v=5dTi3kDry4U . It's one of my favourite songs.**

**To themockingjaypin: Haha, that's right! I can help you make covers if you want, all you have to do is ask. (: Send me a message if you want to, I have a feeling we could be good friends! :P x**

**That's all for today. Its 10.00 pm, school tomorrow. I'm out and off to Dreamland to have a movie night with Greg Gorenc, BYE.**

**-Shay x.**


	6. Chapter 6: Making Up

**Chapter 6: Making Up**

The note taped to the side of the box fluttered gently. Donald took a deep breath.

Here goes.

He set the box on the floor gently and knocked on the door loudly. Donald ran before the person behind the door saw him. He hid behind a potted plant.

_Thump-thump-thump. Click._

Kori opened the door and was at first surprised when she didn't see anyone. Then she looked down and saw the box.

Donald held his breath. Please oh please don't let her throw it down the incinerator, he prayed.

Suspiciously, Kori picked up the present and arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow as she read the note attached. Then she flipped the box flap open to reveal a bunch of red and white roses.

Kori snorted. "Corny much, Donald?" she yelled down the hallway. Donald winced and squeezed closer to the plant so only the tip of his nose was visible.

"A bunch of flowers isn't going to make me forgive you, asshole. I know you're there listening somewhere. Stop fucking bothering me!"

_Slam._

"Damn," Donald scowled dejectedly and shuffled away.

* * *

"You mean she called you an asshole and just slammed the door?" Greg snorted, stuffing chips into his mouth. "Way to go, dude. You messed up big time."

"I know," Donald snapped, running his fingers through his hair, not caring that he was messing up his 'do. "Damn it, I know."

It was board-game night at the Treble house. Donald, Harry, Unicycle and Greg were sitting around a Monopoly game.

"Why do you even care anyway? It's not like it's the first time a chick hates your guts because you got them kicked out. Remember those twins last year? Threesome, dude!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, you were actually doing them a favor. Bellas, ugh." He shuddered in fake-disgust and reached for a chip.

"Look, I'm getting really tired of saying this, but I don't know. I just feel fucking awful every time I see her around campus and this feeling is killing me. God."

"Just get her alone, face to face and apologize, dude. Tell her you're sorry and—oh, haha! Pay up dude, you're on my property!" Unicycle snatched Harry's Monopoly money away before the guy even had time to blink. "Hey!"

Unicycle pointed a chip at Donald like a gun. "You like her don't you?"

Donald ignored him, but he could feel his ears heating up.

He slurped his third can of Budweiser. "She doesn't even want to talk to me."

Greg looked at him in the eyes. "So you make her."

* * *

"Lilly, can you help me throw these into the trash? The smell is making me sick," Kori scowled and tossed the box onto the desk she and Lilly both shared.

Lilly looked up from the floor where she had been meditating. Then her gaze slid over to the roses and blinked.

"…okay," she gave Kori a tiny smile and closed her eyes again. She could still see a silhouette of Kori moving around the room cleaning things up, a tornado of angry energy that left order in its wake rather than destruction.

Kori is Lilly's closest friend at Barden. They bonded over the various way they could contort their Barbie and Ken dolls without breaking them in kindergarten, and have gotten even closer ever since. There was nothing they wouldn't do for each other.

Even though they were complete opposites, they were still complete bosom buddies.

Kori harrumphed. "I can't take this, I'm going out. I need a walk. I'll get us some Chinese food for dinner."

"Sweet and sour soup and chicken low mein," Lilly replied, still not opening her eyes. She heard the door open and slam shut.

Lilly sighed inwardly.

She opened her eyes and got up stiffly. Stretching, she walked over to the desk to peer into the box.

Lilly picked up the card and read it, her eyebrows furrowing.

'Kori: I'm really sorry for what I did, I never thought I'd hurt you so bad. I feel really sorry, please please please talk to me…'

Lilly flipped the paper over. "Love, Donald," she read out loud in a sing-song voice.

She dropped the paper back into the box. "Asshole," she muttered and went to get the big steel pot she usually burned her papers in.

At the same moment Lilly threw the roses and the note into the pot, the lights went out.

Lilly bolted upright. "What—"

The doorknob jiggled and turned.

* * *

**Ohkay. Not my best. I'm kinda out of inspiration, the exams used up all my brain juice. Anyways, hope you guys don't stone me or anything…**

**BTW, I wrote a short story which was inspired by the song 'Annie' by UTK the INC, the actor who plays Donald in the movie. It would be nice if you guys could give it a read and tell me what you think. It's on my blog, epiccentric-dot-blogspot-dot-com.**

**themockingjaypin: IKR THAT WOULD BE SO ROMANTIC. When are you going to write more one-shots? Looking forward to them! ):**

**That's all for now. I'm out.**

**-Shay**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise

**Chapter 7: Surprise **

Lilly grabbed her baseball bat which she always carried with her around the dorm(who knows when the living dead would attack?). Slowly, quietly, she crept towards the door and resumed a crouch.

She poised the bat on her shoulder, ready to strike.

The doorknob jiggled and turned, and the door swung open.

* * *

"I told you turning off the electricity was a bad idea," Harry hissed at Unicycle. The two of them were crouched outside Kori and Lilly's dorm door, trying to pick the lock.

"The plan includes kidnapping, idiot. We don't want her to see us!"

"Yeah, well, thanks to you, genius, we can't see what we are trying to pick too!"

"Keep your voice down," Unicycle gritted his teeth in frustration. "Okay, remember the plan: go in, grab her and do it like when we kidnapped Kolio for Aca-initiation night. Okay? Gag her, she might scream."

Harry flipped him the bird. Unicycle did not see it because of the dark.

"We could just cut off the lights in their room. Why the entire floor, huh?" Uni ignored his whining. He frowned in concentration and stabbed the lock with the hook a few more times.

_Click_. "Yes! Finally!" Harry groaned and reached his hand for the doorknob.

"Wait!" Unicycle snapped. "I'm going in. Stay here."

* * *

A tall shadow crept into the dorm room quietly. Lilly didn't move. She stayed right where she was, baseball bat poised and ready.

She was frightened.

"Huh," the shadow said to himself. Lilly was sure the shadow was a guy. "Guess she's not home…"

* * *

Uni, deflated, turned around to go out through the door when he caught sight of a pair of glittering eyes staring at him in fright right behind the door.

"What the f—" he started to exclaim before blinding pain exploded in his head.

* * *

"Why are they taking so long?" Donald scanned the surroundings impatiently. It has been well over half an hour and Unicycle and Harry were still nowhere to be seen.

Greg shrugged, stuffing a handful of sour-cream flavored onion rings into his mouth.

They were sitting at a picnic table, on the edges on campus. It was one of the most peaceful places on Barden, surrounded by trees.

Donald rolled his eyes at him. "Do you ever stop eating?" he demanded.

Greg shrugged again, offering the bag to Donald. Donald ignored him and stared at the sky.

It was quiet and peaceful here, Donald reckoned, studying the trees and the little picnic table. Perfect for apologizing. He hoped Kori wouldn't be too mad at him for kidnapping her.

Donald scrunched his eyebrow together. Now that he thought about it, Plan Grab And Roll was a bad idea. A super, awful, blow-up-in-your-face bad idea. Why did he even agree to it?

_Because_, the voice in his head whispered, _you care._

_Shut up,_ Donald thought back.

Just then, Donald's phone belted out the intro to Crazy Frogs. The voice was shockingly loud in this little peaceful bubble.

He fumbled and hit the 'answer' button on his phone. "Hello? Uni?"

"Uh, no," the voice on the other end answered. "Harry."

Donald felt worry roil in his gut. "Why are you calling me on Uni's phone?"

"About that…" Harry hesitated. "Yeah, we might have a slight problem."

* * *

**Surprise!**

**Hope you guys liked this. (: **

**Comment ideas for what happens next?**

**BTW, I started on a new story, "Pitch Perfect and Zombies". Check it out and tell me what do you think. (:**

**Stay tuned! *airport announcer dum-dum-dum melody***

**-Shay x **


	8. Chapter 8: Unpredictable

**Chapter 8: Unpredictable**

"I don't believe this," Greg gaped. Donald just stared.

Unicycle was knocked out, lying spread-eagled on the floor of Kori and Lilly's dorm room. Donald could distinctly see a huge lump beginning to form under his afro. That was proof to how big the swelling was.

Donald turned around and stared at Lilly. "_…why?!"_

Lilly glared back defiantly. "He tried to break into my dorm." This was the loudest sentence they'd ever heard her say.

All four of them turned their eyes back to Unicycle's crumpled form on the floor.

"Do…do you think he's still alive?"

"Unlikely," Greg was still in shock. Donald noticed that he was still holding his bag of onion rings. "Do you see the size of that lump?"

Harry fell to his knees and grabbed Unicycle's limp shoulders. "Wake up! You can't die yet!" he bawled, shaking him harder. "You still owe me that 50 dollar pizza voucher you stole from me last week!"

Unicycle stirred feebly. Both Donald and Lilly felt their hearts start to resume beating.

"Dude, wha—" He groaned. Then, he looked up and saw Lilly.

"Eurgh!" Unicycle yelped and scrambled as far as he could from her. "Help me!" He clutched at Greg's shoes and screwed his eyes together.

Laughing with relief, Donald bent down and grabbed his shoulder firmly. He could feel his friend's clammy skin and trembles even through the thick material of his sweatshirt. "Chill, man, you're safe."

"Safe from the crazy Asian chick with the aluminum baseball bat," Harry muttered, standing up and brushing dust from his jeans.

All of them turned their eyes to the baseball bat.

It was bent.

"_Holy shit, Lilly, how hard did you hit?!"_ Donald was half screaming.

Lilly met his horrified gaze nonchalantly. She shrugged and sat down on the floor cross-legged.

"Your head must be made of cement blocks, Uni," Harry whispered. "No human could've lived through that."

"I can still see stars," Unicycle groaned. "And the room is spinning. Why is it spinning?"

Greg shook his head and threw his now empty bag of onion rings into the garbage. He grabbed both of Uni's arms and helped haul him to his feet. "C'mon, big guy. We need to get you out of here before you get nutted in the noggin again."

"Let's get out of here, the Asian aura in here is scaring me," Harry whimpered and helped Greg half-drag, half-carry Unicycle out of the room.

Donald and Lilly stared at each other.

After several minutes of awkward silence, Donald cleared his throat and said, "I think I should leave…" and backed away to the door.

"I'm really sorry about scaring you or hurting your friend," he tried again.

Lilly looked up at him and raised the bent aluminum bat. She smiled sweetly.

Donald was out before she could blink.

* * *

"I'm back, Lils!" The door slammed open and Kori pushed herself in. "They were all out of soup though, but I got you your favorite ice-cream."

Lilly just looked up from the book she'd been reading and smiled affectionately at her best friend.

Kori shrugged her coat off and hung it on the peg next to her desk.

"Hey, why is your baseball bat so bent?"

Lilly shrugged and turned back to her book.

* * *

**Haha. Not a very good chapter.  
Sorry bout this. I tried to make this as good as what I had intended, but the words came out funny. Anyways. Thanks for the lovely reviews, guys, they made my day and made me so happy I almost cried. (:  
Stay tuned. Leave comments on what should happen, maybe?  
x Shay.**


End file.
